Un rideau rouge pour une tragédie
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: "-Viens là." Elle ne le repoussa pas, alors qu'il avait employé un ton dur, ce qui habituellement ne lui plaisait pas. Un autre signe qui montrait que tout n'allait pas bien. Que ce moment allait être décisif du reste, comme ce premier baiser. Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'ils se détruisaient, cachés derrière ce rideau que tend la passion pour protéger ses amants.


_Bonjour, bonsoir! _

_Ça s'est bien passé, votre rentrée? J'espère ! Bon, bah voilà un nouvel OS. Il est plutôt étrange, mais je l'aime bien. L'image est à Marie R. Marie, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas calculé l'aire de la feuille :) Merci je t'adore! _

_Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre... :) Si! J'ai eu 4 en espagnol. _

_... Ouais, on s'en fout :)_

_Tout à JK Rowling, sauf ma petite souris!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Londres, colorant doucement le ciel de rouge.

Un rouge sang. Rouge passion.

Toute la ville, que ce soit la partie moldue ou sorcière, dormait encore. Et pourtant, dans cet hôtel moldu peu accueillant mais discret, un sort se jouait. Le sort de quelque chose de beau.

Il y avait deux personnes dans cette chambre. Deux personnes qui avaient bravé toutes les épreuves imaginables dans une vie. Deux personnes qui entraient en cet instant même dans la légende des amants, au même titre que Roméo et Juliette. La petite souris qui vivait dans cette chambre, sous la commode, avait suivit toute l'histoire. Maintenant, elle pressait dans un geste d'angoisse ses petites pattes. Elle avait un cœur de guimauve, et aimait les belles histoires d'amour. Si possible avec happy end. Avec des yeux larmoyants, elle suivait la scène, le cœur serré. Elle trouvait cette histoire belle. Magnifique, même, malgré la tragédie. Les acteurs étaient en place, le décor aussi, le contexte.

La petite souris savait que le dernier acte d'une pièce qui la dépassait se jouait en ce moment même. Elle ne voulait pas que cela finisse mal. Elle aurait pu rentrer, ne pas connaitre le fin mot de cette pièce, pour ne pas sentir son cœur se briser. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. En tout cas, rien ne semblait conduire à une fin heureuse. Mais elle était curieuse, et le regret l'aurait rongé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Alors elle observait, impatiente, les larmes aux yeux, ce couple, ce dernier acte.

* * *

-Viens là.

Il attrapa son bras et la ramena contre lui. Elle ne se débâtit même pas, alors qu'il avait employé un ton dur qui habituellement ne lui plaisait pas. Encore un signe montrant que tout n'allait pas bien. Ce moment allait être décisif du reste. Comme ce premier baiser...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-elle avec haine.

-Toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle resta une seconde silencieuse, et le repoussa.

-Ne plus te voir m'irai. Laisse-moi.

-Hermione...

-Non. Tu as pourri tout ce que j'avais construit de bien dans ma vie. Du jour au lendemain, tu débarques dans mon univers et tu détruis tout. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu avais de belles promesses pourtant, avant. Tu avais des choses à me dire. Pourquoi maintenant, ce n'est devenu que du sexe ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es malheureux dans ton mariage. Mais j'avais quelque chose, moi, quelque chose de bien.

Elle se tut, et il n'osa pas parler. Heureusement, car elle reprit.

-J'ai fait tellement de bêtises dans ma vie. Toi, tu étais certainement la plus grande. Tu es arrivé avec ta haine et ta tristesse, et comme une idiote je suis tombée. Je réalise que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi. Comme une prostituée personnelle. Je ne veux plus te voir, te parler, t'entendre, entendre parler de toi. Je veux que tu disparaisses.

Si elle avait pensé chaque mot, elle n'aurait pas dû pleurer. Et pourtant, les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter. Lui avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit, avait attendu que chaque poignard se soit bien enfoncé dans son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de ces années où ils avaient vécu en paix, ensemble. Heureux dans leur cocon, cachés derrière ce rideau que tend la passion pour protéger ses amants. Tout doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur son front, pour un dernier baiser. Car c'est ainsi que ce moment avait été décisif pour le reste.

Ils en avaient fini de se détruire l'un l'autre par les jalousies infantiles, les insultes puériles, par cette passion dévorante et incontrôlable.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme éclata en sanglot, et se laissa aller aux soubresauts et hoquets violents qui la secouaient. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se finisse comme ça. Elle le voulait tous les matins à ses côtés, elle voulait ses sourires, sa vie... Mais elle avait tellement peur du vide, de l'imprévu, et lui n'avait pas de repères à part elle et la boisson... Elle ne voulait pas. Non.

Quelque chose se déchirait lentement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle eut très mal et un hoquet de douleur franchit ses lèvres. La déchirure s'approfondissait, toujours plus grande et large, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse.

Il la regardait pleurer. S'il la prenait maintenant dans ses bras, elle le détesterait définitivement. Mais lui l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait tout perdu. Plus de maison, de mariage, d'héritage. Plus rien. Il n'avait besoin que d'elle, et il la perdait comme le reste. Il la vit porter les mains à son cœur, puis l'entendit gémir. Non. Il ne devait rien faire. Elle avait fait son choix, il devait le respecter. Elle gémit de nouveau. Une larme coula sur sa joue, le long de la peau pâle. Il avait mal. Il ne devait rien faire.

Tout aurait pu être si simple. Si simple. S'ils avaient simplement accepté que les choses se passent ainsi. Si seulement. Il l'aurait emmenée dans tous les endroits dont elle avait rêvé, il l'aurait comblée. S'ils avaient accepté. Une deuxième larme coula.

Souffrance.

Devait-il, toute sa vie, accepter que les choses se passent ainsi ? Que tout autour de lui disparaisse ? La douleur le brulait et elle pleurait toujours. Elle souffrait tellement. Elle l'aimait tellement. Ce n'était pas normal, pas sain. Elle avait tellement peur. Elle avait mal.

Souffrance.

Les journées passées ensemble avaient été ensoleillées, pourtant. Ils avaient été heureux, un temps. Un temps où ils avaient été ensembles. Où ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre. Où ils se détruisaient l'un l'autre sans le savoir, car il n'y avait pas les autres pour le montrer. Où ils s'aimaient pleinement, où la passion avait toute sa place dans leurs vies. Où rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Mais ça s'était fait.

Il était parti. Pour le travail.

Une raison futile.

Il l'avait détruite, anéantie. Il le savait. Il avait posé le canon dans ses doux cheveux bruns et avait appuyé sur la détente. Il l'avait tuée, foulée du pied. Abandonnée seule au milieu du champ de ruines qui était caché par le rideau de leur passion. Mais elle avait été forte. Elle avait patiemment reconstruit, sans lui, après de longues années d'errance. Elle avait reconstruit, sans qu'il ait sa place. Elle s'était mariée. Avait revu ses amis. Avait été heureuse ? Peut-être, si l'on peut-être heureux et blessé.

Souffrance.

Et puis il était revenu. Il s'était senti détruit et anéanti. Tué, foulé du pied. Abandonné seul au milieu de nulle part. Lui n'avait même plus de ruines, elle avait tout prit en partant. Elle s'était, en un sens, vengée. Alors il avait aussi reconstruit. Mais il n'avait pu oublier. Comme elle ? Aucune idée. Il s'était marié et commencé à boire le jour où il s'était réveillé avec une autre qu'Hermione à ses côtés. Il avait hurlé de frustration.

Sa construction à lui était bancale, faible. Blessée, avec un trou au milieu.

Souffrance.

Et un jour, ils s'étaient croisés. Et derrière un rideau, ce rideau rouge de la passion, tout s'était écroulé. Ils s'étaient revus, incapables de se retenir. Chaque regard, chaque caresse, chaque baiser avait été un nouveau coup dans leurs mondes patiemment reconstruits. Jusqu'à ce moment. Il ne restait que des ruines derrière le rideau, mais il y avait eu une fente. Et ils avaient vu au travers. Et à l'intérieur du rideau, tout s'était écroulé. La passion.

Souffrance.

Il avait cessé de compter ses larmes, maintenant. Les sanglots de plus en plus violents lui faisaient peur. Il fallait de nouveau reconstruire. Pour tout détruire ? Encore ? Comme à chaque fois où tout s'écroulait sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui le regarda, furieuse à travers sa douleur et ses larmes.

Souffrance...

Il voulait lui dire : tout va bien se passer. Tu seras heureuse maintenant. Pars, et je ne reviendrais pas. Mais ce ne sont pas les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime...

Ce murmure douloureux, sorti comme sous la torture. Que pouvait-il faire, à part tout détruire ? Construire ? Souffrance...

Elle secoua la tête. Il lui manquait quelque chose, maintenant. Il y avait un trou au milieu d'elle. Elle allait reconstruire, comme elle avait déjà fait. Le rassurant train-train quotidien. Elle se lèverait le matin et elle le verrait, lui, son mari, certainement le plus trompé du monde. Elle ferait son petit-déjeuner, l'embrasserait, avant de partir travailler, et quand ils se reverront le soir. Puis tout recommencerait. Encore et encore. Peut-être qu'elle guérirait. Mais c'était ce genre de blessure qui ne peut se refermer.

Souffrance...

Il se noierait. Se pendrait. Car lui était lâche. Elle était forte. Elle était le ciment de sa vie. Il voulait... Il voulait... Disparaitre. Se cacher. La laisser être heureuse, lui donner tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait.

Souffrance...

Il presse doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme en larmes, puis laisse glisser sa main, suivant son mouvement de départ. Il fait un pas, puis un autre. La porte se rapproche de plus en plus. Elle ne bouge pas, se contentant de le regarder partir, fermer le rideau, détruire...

Souffrance. Souffrance.

Dans une pièce de théâtre, le rideau s'ouvre une fois, et la pièce débute. L'histoire s'installe lentement.

Dans une pièce de théâtre, le rideau se ferme une fois, et la pièce se finit. L'histoire se finit, complète.

Mais dans une pièce de théâtre, jamais le rideau n'est déchiré. Car la réalité et l'histoire se mêlent, troublent le spectateur et l'acteur.

Souffrance.

La poignée s'abaisse lentement.

Le rideau tombe lentement.

Les larmes coulent lentement.

Le cœur saigne lentement.

Souffrance...

Dans une pièce de théâtre, le rideau est rouge. Rouge passion. Rouge sang. Rouge souffrance.

Un rideau déchiré est bon à jeter.

Souffrance...

Il fallait jeter le rideau.

Il fit demi-tour alors qu'elle se levait.

De la souffrance, il y en aurait toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de construire. Ensemble.

* * *

La petite souris ne put retenir ses larmes. Son mari lui avait toujours dit que l'amour ne vainc pas. L'amour souffre et endure. Mais la souris, elle, croyait en l'amour. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort. Elle savait aussi que l'amour, le vrai, le pur, le dur, faisait mal. Les deux venaient de le lui prouver. Elle était contente, et fit demi-tour, laissant derrière elle une nouvelle pièce s'installer. Une pièce sans entracte, sans rideau pour cacher la passion. Une pièce qui, elle le savait, ne serait pas une tragédie. Simplement une histoire, un conte.

La petite souris était contente, elle avait une nouvelle histoire à raconter à sa fille.

Avec un bon dénouement.

Le soleil éclaira chaque toit de maison.

Ses rayons passèrent au travers d'une fenêtre d'un petit hôtel moldu, illuminant un couple. Ils sourirent, et le laissèrent en paix.

Il le méritait.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! Oh, et  , si tu passes, tu as effectivement inspiré la petite souris :p _

_Alors, reviews ou pas? _

_Bisous!_

_Miss Plume_


End file.
